


The only heaven I'll be sent to is when I'm alone with you

by nenesin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Detectives, M/M, Vampires, completely self-indulgent, my only cop knowledge is from brooklyn nine nine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenesin/pseuds/nenesin
Summary: Felix, a freshly-hired detective with too much to hide, running from a life he can’t quite escape.Changbin, a reserved coffee shop owner with one dangerous secret, desperate to maintain a life he never really had.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> hello. this is my first fic posted since, well, a long time. i haven’t even posted a skz fic before, so if this is questionable, i apologise. i read the skz vampire fic tag dry, so this is, as the tags say, self-indulgent. also this isnt beta-d because getting detailed feedback on my writing makes me want to dig a hole in the ground and live there. comments are really appreciated, though  
> i hope you enjoy.

Felix stood outside the towering office building for a few more seconds. Anxiety swirled in his stomach yet he knew there was no reason for it. He was a good cop, talented at solving crime, quick witted, and, if need be, extremely skilled with a gun and his fists. Felix thought back to his old life and family, wistful of the handful of good memories, many of them with his childhood best friend, Jisung. However he had to leave; the organisation’s actions were unforgivable, despicable, even, and Felix could not stand to associate with them any longer. He would make his own path, completing his own form of justice. The blond boy shook his head, freeing himself of his nostalgia-induced daze. He needed to move forward. Brushing himself down, Felix jogged up the stairs into the precinct to start his new job. He was not expecting it to change his life to the extent that it did.

For the first month of his job, Felix was only assigned misdemeanours and small felonies. It made him restless; ‘boring’ cases don’t excite him, he missed the thrill of catching bigger fish. He complained to his colleagues, but they only reassure him that it’s nothing personal, only the catch of being a newbie. Felix’s agitation built to a tipping point and his captain began to take notice. The older man watched Felix at his desk, through the glass of his office. The younger’s unease was clear and understable - he knew Felix was capable, and only a challenge could satisfy him. The captain knew the perfect case to assign him next, one that’d been driving his best detectives insane for weeks.

“As I’m sure you’ve heard, multiple murders with very similar crime scenes were reported in our jurisdiction,” Felix jolted as a file slams on his desk, inches away from where his face rested on a stack of paperwork. Not a nap space, he assured himself. 

“Yeah, throat wound, right?” Felix straightened, blinking away the drowsiness from his eyes, “I thought it was cold, though. All the other guys hit a dead-end.” 

“That’s why I’m reassigning it to you,” the captain continued, “to see if the fresh meat has any luck with it.” 

Deep down, Felix thought he’d been given this case only to occupy him; he couldn’t detect much hope in his captain’s tone. However, he ignored that in favour of his excitement for his new, and finally big, case. Not just one murder, but multiple! Every newbie detective dreams of being assigned a case like this. Felix thanked the captain and turned back to his desk, flicking through the frayed file. He skimmed the paragraphs of paperwork, taking in the major details. Over the next page is a scene all too familiar to Felix. 

“Holy shit…” he muttered. Why didn’t it hit him earlier? It was all so obvious now. The jagged neck wound, the body completely drained of blood, he’s seen hundreds of victims like this before, when he was part of the organisation – this was the work of a freshly turned vampire. Felix realised his case had become a lot more difficult. 

Felix paced the length of his studio apartment, avoiding the few remaining moving boxes scattered on his floor. This is insane, he thought to himself. This is exactly what he was trying to escape, and now it had caught up to him again. Running from his hunting clan had been the hardest decision of his life - they were his family. But, he could not support how ruthless they became, killing innocents with the aim of ridding the world of vampire “scum”, completely. Felix was too compassionate, he only agreed to stop those who’d excessively kill humans for fun, as a sport. However, Felix knew he needed to get rid of this vampire. Whoever it was, they were a dangerous murderer and had to be stopped. The thought continued to make Felix’s stomach churn; he’d always struggled with the literal “killing” part of his old life, only attacking then turning away, leaving the rest for someone else to finish off. He packed the files into his bag and headed home, deciding to think this over in the comfort of his apartment. 

Felix sat down on his worn couch and sighed into his hands. Paper and photographs from his case coated every surface of the living room. Despite everything they put him through, he missed his family, especially Jisung. The squirrel faced boy had been particularly kind to Felix, treating him like the twin he never had. A guilt still troubled him, though. He had not told Jisung he was leaving, knowing remorse would overwhelm him into staying longer. Felix felt awful because of it, he was ashamed he never said goodbye to his best friend.  
Before he was completely overcome with emotion, Felix’s eyes began to droop, and drowsiness took over him. I’ve worked hard today, Felix thought to himself, I deserve a nap. He laid down and snuggled into the couch, falling asleep easily. 

★

Changbin loved his job, but not on days like this. The café was overflowing; an abundance of students stressing over upcoming exams, businessmen not-so-quietly discussing plans, mothers with young children gossiping over lattes. The more people present, the more stressed he became. More bodies, more anxiety, more risk of losing control. Changbin was good at integrating himself into normal society - you had to be, if you wanted to survive. Supernatural communities had been wiped out long ago, and the remaining numbers, especially vampires, lived in solitude; it was safer that way. Changbin didn’t mind. He’d lost interest in personal relationships over time, delving instead into the little things in life (or death, technically), like browsing bookstores, walking through the park, and running his coffee shop. Except he didn’t love making cappuccinos for rude customers, like the impatient lady at the front of the line. 

“Excuse me,” she spat, “I’m in a rush here. If you don’t speed it up, I’m going to have to speak to your manager,”

“Sorry ma’am,” Changbin replied through gritted teeth, finally handing her the drink, “As you can see, we’re quite busy today, but if you want to complain to the manager, I’m right here,” he finished, with a ghost of a smug smile. 

Turning on her heel, she stormed out the door. Changbin scratched his neck lightly and went back to making coffee. He loved his job, but sometimes keeping his cool was tough. Especially since he hadn’t fed in, what, three days? Changbin was essentially starving; if he were any younger and less experienced, he’d have snapped by now, attacking any human nearby. 

The café buzz began to thin out as the sun lowered into the sky. Winter weekdays were torture: starting work before dawn, leaving after dusk, barely stepping out to see the sun. It drove Changbin crazy - he loved a clear night sky, but nothing could beat a warm spring afternoon. Yes, vampires could enjoy the sun, despite being particularly susceptible to sunburn. Vampirism did have its downfalls, but Changbin made do by using extra suncream. 

As his coworkers cleaned up the tables, Changbin felt himself becoming extremely twitchy, he needed to feed soon, unless he wanted to tear his staff’s heads off. He ushered them out the door, letting get off early, vowing to clear up himself.  
Luckily, there was a nightclub nearby, which got busy early, that Changbin headed towards. Although feeding off those with lowered inhibitions made him feel awful, it was less questionable for them to disappear with an attractive stranger into an alleyway. I won't take much, he told himself, only enough to survive.

Changbin rounded the corner to the club, already seeing hoards of stumbling people entering and leaving. He nodded to the bouncer as he entered, passing the long queue outside. Perks of being a regular for thirty years, one would guess. The white glow of the moon reflecting on his jacket shifted to the neon pink of the club lights. The stench of sweat was so overwhelmingly thick you could cut it with a knife. Changbin kept his head down as he pushed through the crowd, only looking up when he felt the press of a bar stool dig into his front. If controlling his urges was difficult at work, it was torture holding himself back in an overflowing nightclub. Changbin’s gaze drifted to a woman at the other end of the bar. The crowd near her thinned out, and Changbin made his way over, nodding to the barman to make another of whatever she was drinking.

★

Felix awoke with a start, pulled from his deep sleep. The details of his dream began to fade, but his mind was clutching at small fragments, desperate to keep them close. He had been in a large expanse of field on a beautiful summer’s day. It was empty, aside from Felix himself, and another boy, whom he could not make out. They were setting up a picnic, laying out a blanket and dropping enough food to feed an army on top. The boy spoke, and Felix erupted in laughter, despite not knowing what was said. It felt familiar, like a bridge into another life had been made. 

Groaning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he rolled off his couch, pulled on his shoes and started to search for his keys. The dream had left him restless, craving a walk in the clear night air, although it was nearing midnight. Felix planned on grabbing some instant coffee too, subconsciously knowing he would need it to aid him getting to work the next morning. He left, making sure to double lock his door, knowing what roamed the city’s streets. 

Felix did not know where he was headed, walking where his feet took him, and only focusing on the sky above. It was unusual, in the city, to see the stars clearly. He allowed his feet to lead him nowhere in particular, taking him straight past the convenience store. Felix felt drawn to the neon glow of a nightclub further down the street. He approached; usually he wasn’t one to blindly follow his subconscious, however, this felt different. 

The clanging of trash cans caused Felix to quicken his pace as he neared an alleyway beside the club. A leather-clad darkened figure was crouching in the corner of the alleyway. The scene would be indiscernible to most, but Felix had seen many vampires feed in his life. He knew what this was. The girl, no older than twenty, was limp in its arms; her head tilted back to expose the thick vein in her neck that was currently being leeched off of. Felix felt his stomach turn - he’d forgotten how vile they could be. Her face was lax, addicted to the bliss of the bite, as she breathed heavily. The man was supporting her with his arms against the wall, and Felix recognised his strength. 

This vampire was the killing going through the city - he must be. And it was Felix’s duty to stop him. His finger ghosted over the knife he always kept attached to the inside of his jacket, laced with a poison specific to vampires. Not to kill, only used to weaken; but it’d be enough. He crept forward, two decades of rigorous training prominent in his silent steps. He stood only a couple of feet away from the pair now. The woman’s attention shifted towards him, for a moment, and their eyes made contact; hers were filled with pleas for help. That was all the confirmation needed for Felix to swipe the blade across the back of the man’s next. 

The firm grip on the girl was relaxed, dropping her straight to the floor with a sickening thud. However Felix couldn’t aid her now, as the vampire - who appeared unaffected by the poison - had turned to face him. He released a snarl but Felix didn’t let him finish, stabbing into the side of his neck with the blade, allowing more of the poison to seep into his bloodstream. Acting before vampires was vital, if it got the upper hand for even a second, the hunter would die. This vampire realised what had happened a fraction too late, and the poison had weakened it enough to allow Felix connect a swift punch to his face, knocking him out cold. 

The star-freckled boy stood in the alley, heaving from the effect of adrenaline, surrounded by two bodies, one of which a vampire. He had tried so desperately to abandon this life, yet it managed to creep up on him again.


	2. Old friends

Felix was utterly, and completely, screwed. Standing with two unconscious and bleeding bodies did not look fantastic for anyone, let alone a newbie cop. He had to think fast. There‘s no way he could move both bodies out of the public eye and, at the moment, the issue of the vampire was more dire than the bleeding girl, surprisingly. Felix weighed up his options, and decided he could manage to haul the vampire to his apartment. The girl he would have to leave, and call an ambulance, or something. He shifted his stance to accommodate the vampire’s body, which was surprisingly heavy for its short stature. Felix hauled him around, carrying him piggyback style to relieve his arms. As he left the alleyway, he took one last forlorn look at the young woman on the floor. The scene almost brought bile to Felix’s throat; no matter how many times he witnessed it, he could never comprehend the creatures’ disregard for human life. Regardless of whether it was necessary for survival, their actions still sickened him. 

He took off, walking as briskly as he could with a man hanging off his shoulders. Felix kicked open the door to his apartment and dropped the vampire onto the couch, before collapsing onto the floor himself. What the fuck was he doing? He should’ve killed this bastard when he saw him feeding. Alas here he was, being the good samaritan, pursuing reasoning with the creature. Jisung would laugh at him. 

Felix stood, fetching a few poison-laced weapons and a stake, just in case. 

A stir came from his couch, and Felix was hovering over the man’s body instantly, with a stake over his heart. Felix blinked; a mistake, he later realised. 

Within a fraction of a second, the vampire had gained the upper hand, slamming Felix to the floor, hand around his throat. Fuck. 

The vampire’s eyes widened as he focused into Felix’s 

“Please….” the freckled boy breathed out, hoping for some kind of compassion from the monster. 

A flicker of hesitation in the vampire’s eyes and the grip loosening around his neck was all Felix needed. Instincts from years of training surged through his body as he shifted his body to reach the poison laced dagger slotted in his pant leg. 

The vampire recognised what he was doing too late, Felix ramming the dagger into his side. He cried out in pain and moved away from the other with inhumane speed, ripping out the dagger to begin the healing process of the wound. 

Despite not needing to breathe, he was heaving as he stood face to face with the hunter. 

He swallowed thickly

“Where’s the girl?” 

Felix hesitated in shock. Conversation wasn’t where he expected this to go. 

“Still in the alley,” he paused, “where you left her to die.” 

Changbin quickly looked up.

“What?” 

“She’s outside the club, I’m sorry that I had an unconscious bloodhound to deal with.”

Changbin’s irises flickered red. He stepped forward, but grimaced, the poison still thick in his blood. 

“You idiot!” he lisped through emerging fangs, “I take them to hospitals when I’m done, so they don’t die, I’m not fucking evil!” 

Felix swiftly moved in front of him and lifted a stake to Changbin’s heart, but the shorter man only lifted a hand to his dark hair.

“Go ahead. You cannot kill me in a way that matters.” Their eyes met. “But make sure the girl survives, I don’t want more death on my hands.” 

Felix was thoroughly, to say the least, confused. This leech wanted to save the girl? And not drink her dry? Was this really the rampant killer?

The vampire sighed, seeing the confliction cross Felix’s expression. 

“I know what you’re thinking. I’m not the killer. I’m just trying to survive. I would’ve never let her die.” 

“What do you expect to do, then? You want me to let you go, to help her? How do I know you’re not going to finish her off, then come to kill for me?” Felix questioned. 

“If I wanted to kill you, you’d be dead by now,” 

Felix raised his eyebrows and scoffed. 

“Yeah? Really? Why do I have a stake to your chest, then?”

“Look, kid-”

“Kid? What the hell? I’m twenty one.”

“Well, I don’t know your name, and, by my standards, that’s pretty young,” he deadpanned. “I’m Changbin, by the way.”

“Felix.”

“Look, Felix, we both want that girl to live, and that killer dead. I let you bring me back here, and if you wanted me gone, you’d have done it in the alleyway.”

Felix lowered the dagger. 

“And what’s your point?” the younger was intrigued by this vampire — Changbin, apparently. He’d never met one so…. considerate? When he was with the hunters, it was black and white. Vampires were vermin, and should be exterminated. But Changbin, why was he showing him grey? 

“I think we have to work together, to find that rogue vampire.”

“What?” Felix exclaimed. 

“You heard me. If it continues, it’ll bring in more hunters, and I can’t have that. I can take on one hunter, but if I’m caught by a group, I’m dead. For real this time.”

“So what? We start a little club? Track down this vampire like we’re our own hunter group?” Felix stepped back. 

“That’s what I had in mind.”

“No fucking way.” 

★

If Changbin’s sire knew he’d teamed up with a hunter to kill a fellow vampire, he’d be rolling in his grave. Yet here he was, hurrying along the sidewalk with a hunter, making idle conversation. They were going back to the alley he’d just been dragged from, to find the girl. Changbin couldn’t live with more guilt on his conscience. 

The more they talked, the more Changbin relaxed.   
If they had actually fought, if it came down to it, Changbin could not kill this boy. His steps faltered as they reached the alleyway. 

He sniffed the air. “She’s alive, barely, but there’s something else.”

They turned the corner to see a man crouched over the girl, checking her pulse. 

“Hello, Changbin,” he said, without looking up. 

“...Minho?” Changbin stepped forward, “Hold on, you died.”

“Yeah, well, it didn’t stick,” Minho scoffed. 

Felix looked puzzled, to say it lightly. That expression didn’t remain for long, though, as, within seconds, the man — Minho, apparently — was holding Felix by the neck, pinning him against the wall. 

“What the fuck, let me go!” Felix gasped, struggling under his grasp. Changbin remained still, his face expressionless and unbothered. 

“Why are you with a hunter, Changbin?” Minho looked over his shoulder at the younger, but his tone was light, “Have I taught you nothing over these years?”

“He’s okay, Minho, he’s helping me out with something.” 

Minho shrugged and released Felix, who dropped to his knees. 

“I suppose you always did like to play with your food-”

“Can we get back to the girl? What are you doing here, Minho?” Changbin interrupted. 

The older spun round. 

“Well, I smelt death nearby, and wanted to check it out. I heard you were in the city and I still do miss you dearly.”

Changbin had met Minho only a few decades after he’d turned. It was 1823, and Changbin was struggling. His sire had just died — he didn’t know how, or where, since they were on opposite sides of the world, but he could feel it, and it left a hole in his heart. Changbin was reckless, leaving trails of bodies, fighting other vampires, or any supernatural creatures he could get his hands on. It helped that he wasn’t weak; he could tear down most in his path of bloodshed, until he met Minho. 

Minho was a peculiar case. Changbin had heard of him before, he knew he was old as fuck, being born around the tenth century. Changbin also knew he wasn’t turned by a sire; Minho’s vampirism had been created from an ancient form of black magic, like many other older vampires. This made him, to put it simply, super fucking powerful. In turn, Changbin lost that fight. However, Minho did not strike him down. In all his years Minho maintained a strong compassion for young vampires, which showed when taking Changbin under his wing. He helped Changbin recover from his grief, taught him to blend in with the humans, and how best to control himself. They travelled the world, as much as you could in the nineteenth century, and he taught Changbin how to love the life he had. They weren’t lovers, but they were close, like soulmates without the intimacy. However, Changbin wanted to change and live more justly, but Minho was content with caring little about human lives. It broke both of their hearts when Changbin ran away. 

And now here they were, centuries later, mostly unphased by the meeting of their old friend. 

“I could smell your scent,” Minho continued, “then the body, and the rest was evident.”

Changbin kicked at the dirt coating the alley. 

“There’s a rogue in the city, if you haven’t heard, and we’re trying to get rid of it before it attracts a bigger group of hunters. For convenience, on my part.”

“And why does the little hunter want to help?” Minho drawled

“I, uh, I’m not actually a hunter anymore. I left my clan, and I’d rather not run into them. I work for the police now.” Felix mumbled. 

Minho sauntered closer, lifting Felix’s chin with his index finger. 

“I see.” he whispered, as Felix shook himself from the elder’s grasp. Changbin stepped forward, an unknown protectiveness coming over him. 

“Look, Minho, are you gonna help us or not? We need to get her to a hospital, make it not look like a vampire attack.” 

“Sure,” he rolled his eyes, turning to face Changbin, “I’ll take her, you can finish your scavenger hunt.” He bent over the girl, lifting her bridal style. “Good luck, kid.” He was gone, with inhumane speed, before the sentence ended. 

Felix was, again, shocked into silence. Changbin groaned into his hands. It was Felix who broke the crushing quiet. 

“We should look around, see if we can find any signs of the rogue.”

“How are we going to search the entire city for one vampire, Lix?” The nickname flowed easily; Changbin regretted it, Felix kind of liked it. “As much as I want to find this bastard, I think you should rest.”

“You can, like, smell vampires though, right?” Felix blushed, looking around the alley floor. Why was he flustered? “Can’t we look through a couple clubs, see what people know?”

Changbin couldn’t believe this boy was a vicious hunter. He seemed so innocent and, well, cute. 

“Fine, fine.” Changbin took Felix’s arm and began walking out of the alley, down the street. “I’ll take you to a couple of popular vampire clubs to ask around, but then you go home, okay?” Felix nodded.   
“And, just a warning, these clubs aren’t exactly ethical, or safe for humans. I’ll look out for you but don’t talk to anyone who approaches you,”

“I can handle vampires.” Felix scoffed. 

“No, it’s just vampires, it’s wolves, witches, all the like. You’re going to see a side of the supernatural underworld you never knew existed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise it’ll get better once it really gets going. more members will slowly be introduced, etc. thank you for reading, i apologise for the slow updates


End file.
